clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
PogoPunk
PogoPunk's Theme Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkivnsaSXhs PogoPunk32 is a Fourth Wall breaking immigrant of unknown species. His appearance is green, with white goggles and black overalls. He uses a Pogo Stick as his form of transportation, and the pogo stick also serves as a drawing pen that makes things come to life. AOPP sees PogoPunk32 as a hooligan that is always bouncing on his lawn. Appeared as somewhat of a goofball, he knows quite a lot about Darktan and his army, but prefers to "hint" a few things, so that he doesn't spoil the plot. He has a mischievious personality, and his shenanigans always seem to get citizens of the USA into trouble. Background PogoPunk32 got bored of where he was living, so he set sail, using an old boat he "acquired". However, a storm abrupted during his voyage, and a strong current whisked him off to Club Penguin Island. Arriving there sometime in 2006, his first pin was the Pot Plant and the first party he went to was when the Mine opened. Eventually, he started to become bored of Club Penguin, and wandered off to other worlds. He found Hackzon Valley and met Sanity Penguin himself there. He was intrigued by this and wanted to find out more about hacking. However, he got tired of Sanity Penguin's egotistical rants and left hacking for good. He ventured on to other worlds on his Pogo Stick, having a massive internet cruise around the e-world, but still popping back to Club Penguin Island from time to time. Sometime in 2007, he delved into video editing, and was received Particle Illusion for his 13th birthday. Then, he got into art and was received Adobe Photoshop for Christmas. He returned to Club Penguin full time in 2008, and he became a member. During sometime in Christmas, 2008, he saw a youtube video depicting a penguin fighting Robo-Gary, but it was all done in paint. He decided to spruce it up a little bit and he made a video about a mouse fighting him, with special effects and such. One day, he found Club Penguin Wiki and he had an idea. However, he noticed a link in the related communities section called "Club Penguin Fanon Wiki" and noticed that it was about making fictional things about Club Penguin. This intrigued him, and he made the character there instead. He liked the place so much, that he found a map leading to where all the characters live, and he got on his Pogo Stick and went towards the continent now known as the USA. Involvement PogoPunk32 is mainly in Eastshield, due to it being the largest state and more room to bounce around in. Although he does make a few mistakes here and there, he learns from them. In his igloo, he draws his characters which come to life, and comes up with ideas about their respective plotlines. He also makes an appearance in the game "Link's Adventure" and he commanded the baddies to overthrow Penghis Khan. He was not really a bad guy and just tagged along for the fun of it. He had "gud intenshuns" as quoted in the game. Gallery Image:Pogo.JPG.thumb.gif|His trademark cheesy grin Image:Vs Pogo Punk.png.thumb.gif.png|PogoPunk32 appeared in Link's Adventure Image:Pogopunk.gif|PogoPunk32 seen on his Pogo Stick Trivia *He has a trademark laugh, which mostly consists of the words "LOL" and "ROTFL". Penguins and any other assorted creatures believe this is some sort of accent. * He appears to know of the Fourth Wall and is almost as good as Explorer in breaking it. * Intriguingly, Pogopunk32 met Professor Shroomsky in Mission: Not Likely, and was already aware of the danger of winning a mansion. He handed him a flashlight, and hopped off on his way, as the story said, "somberly". * He is the keeper of the Paint Amulet, which allows him to draw inanimate objects and make them come to life. The power is channeled through his Pogo Stick. *He is an unlockable character in Super Sapie Bros. Brawl *He calls Link by the name "LINK MAH BOI." *PogoPunk was one of the citizens infected by the X-Virus. His X-Antibody is PogoPunk X *In SkyBound, he was a member of the Whales (a group of local jerks from Matress Village). See also Characters that PogoPunk32 created with his Pogo Stick: *Robo-Gary *Herbert Horror *Sensei Wraith *Doom Weed *Annoying Old Party Penguin *Putrid Moldy Penguin *WitchyPenguin *Darktan Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Character Users